In the case that an air flow of gas and a temperature of the gas are measured, and a measured value of the measured air flow and a measured value of the temperature are used as parameters for control, there have been conventionally provided separately a flow meter which measures the air flow of the gas and a measurement device which measures the temperature of the gas. However, in the light of a handling convenience, there is thought a flow meter which is provided with a function of measuring the temperature of the gas in the flow meter which measures the air flow of the gas. The technique mentioned above is disclosed, for example, JP 2008-209243 A. The technique is structured such that a sensor measuring the temperature of the gas is attached to a thermal flow meter which measures the air flow of the gas, and has a function of measuring an amount of intake are supplied to an internal combustion engine and an intake air temperature.